Question: Simplify the following expression. $ (3 + (4 - 5 \times 4)) \times 2 $
$ = (3 + (4 - 20)) \times 2 $ $ = (3 + (-16)) \times 2 $ $ = (3 - 16) \times 2 $ $ = (-13) \times 2 $ $ = -13 \times 2 $ $ = -26 $